


I Love You

by Vengeful_Saitama



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_Saitama/pseuds/Vengeful_Saitama
Summary: “That’s all I could ever want. No matter what happens, Yuri, I’ll always be happy to have you, whether you continue to skate or not.”7/22/2020 UPDATE: An illustration has been added, gifted to me by an amazing artist friend. She's incredible at what she does. Her Instagram is craftycandycane. I am so grateful that she drew this for the story after reading it, it made me feel so happy. I am surrounded by many talented people, and I'm grateful for them all. Support your artist friends, if you can.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haruhi_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhi_Rose/gifts).



> *deep breath*
> 
> This is a special birthday gift to an amazing friend of mine. She's been with me through tough times and good ones, and I'm so blessed to have her in my life. She's become like a sister to me in so many ways, and I love her so much. Haruhi_Rose, thank you so so much for being there for me always. You're the Reigen to my Mob and the Yuri to my Yuuri. Happy Birthday!
> 
> YoI is her favorite series, and one of mine too after we watched it together. I hope I did these characters justice enough for her, as this was my first time writing YoI. Hopefully she likes it.
> 
> Happy Birthday!
> 
> Aoi~

My name is Katsuki Yuri, and right now I’m in searing pain.

It all happened so fast that I didn’t even notice it at first. My head was ringing like a bell, and everything around me was blurry and muffled, like I was underwater. I could hear what I thought were voices, all with different accents. As they got closer, they sounded less like static and more human--

“Kid! Kid, are you alright?”

“Yuri!”

“What happened?”

It wasn’t until my head started clearing that I registered the sharp, stabbing pain in my left ankle, which drowned out the ache in my head. I’d never felt anything so agonizing before, I couldn’t help it; I screamed into my hand, trying to deaden the sound as much as I could. Oh God--

“Someone go get help, I think he’s hurt!”

“Where did his coach go? Go grab Victor!”

The ice was cold on my cheek, stark white under the lights. It felt soothing on my aching head, but didn’t do anything for the rest of me. I felt my pants starting to soak through in some spots. I didn’t want to move from the ice. Someone put a hand on my head gently and held it there, but I couldn’t see who it was. People were kneeling down in front of me, a mix of frantic voices. I could feel my stomach sinking; this wasn’t good--what went wrong? I’d landed that jump perfectly this morning, and last night too…

“Yuri! Where does it hurt?” That was Phichit’s voice from above my head. I’d know it anywhere. I turned my head slowly to look up at him, ignoring the achiness that went with it. He was the one with his hand on my head. 

“M-my ankle…” I couldn’t stop my voice from shaking. It hurt so badly. I prayed hard that I’d pass out so I wouldn’t have to feel it anymore. The edges of my eyes burned, and so did the side of my left hand. I turned it over and saw some blood; I must have scraped it on the ice when I fell. Now my whole body was shaking. 

“I’m gonna help turn him onto his back; we need to get his skates off!” Phichit called, but I couldn’t see who he was talking to.

“Here! I’ll help!” Yuri Plisetsky’s small hand grabbed me under my arm surprisingly gently. I was looking up at the lights now. Was it always so cold in here…?

“Paramedics are coming!”

Someone draped a long, heavy winter coat over me.

“Yuri!”

I’d never been so happy to hear his voice before. I felt my heart skip several beats. Victor dropped down next to me, slipping a little in his casual shoes. Victor was here...I’m so happy… He clasped my hand with his own; I couldn’t tell who was shaking more.

“Yuri! What happened? Are you alright?” Victor said frantically, pushing my hair back from my face. I pulled his hand to my cheek and held it there tightly. Please don’t leave me...another sharp pain…

“He missed a jump and fell. We haven’t tried to move him; he looks like he’s in a lot of pain.”

Someone was unlacing my skates and pulling them off carefully. I tried to get up to look at my ankle.

“No!” Victor grabbed me and turned me away quickly, pressing my forehead to his shoulder. His pressure was so firm that I couldn’t turn my head at all. Nausea welled up as I tried not to imagine what it looked like; it must be horrible if Victor wouldn’t let me look at it…Oh God... “Yuri, close your eyes and keep them closed. Take deep breaths. The paramedics are here, we’re gonna take you to the hospital…”

Even with my eyes closed, I couldn’t process it all. Everything around me moved in clips. Victor took the coat off of me, wrapped me tightly in a blanket and carried me off the ice. I could hear Phichit and Yuri’s voices next to him, trying to reassure me--

The next flash was laying on something soft, feeling a sharp prick in my arm, and something being wrapped around my hand. A warm hand held mine, rubbing it softly. Tears gathered at the corners of my shut eyes. 

“Victor, it hurts…” I said, my voice breaking. No, I couldn’t cry in front of him, he’d be upset too. Don’t make him cry, too… 

“I know. Hang in there, we’ll be at the hospital soon.” said Victor so quietly that I almost didn’t hear him. I opened my eyes even though he told me not to; I had to look at his face. He tried to look reassuring, but I could see right through it. My heart was pounding, and my chest felt tight. It showed on the monitor they had hooked up to me.

“Don’t leave me…” I said, hating how desperate I sounded. Victor glanced at the monitor quickly before looking back at me. He squeezed my hand, fingering the gold ring he’d put there.

“I’m right here, Yuri. I’m not going to leave you. I’ll be right here. Try to relax, and take some deep breaths.” His voice was so gentle and warm, just like his touch.

“He appears to have a minor cut and abrasions to his left hand. There’s also a mild concussion, but no signs of brain or skull injury. What’s most concerning is an oblique fracture of his left tibular malleolus, and a severe sprain to surrounding ligaments shown on the X-Ray. He’s going to need emergency surgery…”

The doctor’s voice echoed in my head, and with each sentence my heart started pounding faster. Emergency surgery...an ankle fracture...that could be a career-ending injury for a professional skater, depending on how bad it was… what if this was it? What if my career just died here in this hospital---no--! I could hear my own breathing; it was so loud that I didn’t hear Victor asking her a question--

“We’ll see how quickly he recovers. It’s too soon to tell. I’ll give him a sedative to calm him down a little before we get set up.” 

I squeezed my eyes shut, but I couldn’t hold it back any longer, and my tears fell. I was so scared and everything hurt so badly. Why did this happen? I could feel Victor rubbing my wrist and hand gently with his thumb; he was sitting in a chair right next to the bed. I tried to focus on it and not the horrible pain I was feeling in my ankle, or the anxiety that was trying to suffocate me, but it wasn’t working.

“Yuri, you have to try and relax, I can feel your heart pounding. I know you’re in pain and really scared, but this isn’t good for your body. Take some deep breaths.” Victor said in a soft voice, petting my hair gently. 

“Wh-what if I can’t skate anymore? What if this is it, Victor? I’m so scared, and it hurts so badly! What if they can’t fix it?” Now I really couldn’t help it. My voice shook as I started full-on crying. “You did so much for me, and now it might be all for nothing! All your effort...all the time you spent on me...it’ll all be wasted!” 

In a fluid but shockingly careful motion, my head hit the fabric of Victor’s soft shirt. His warmth surrounded me completely. He held my head to his chest, his warm hand running through my hair, his other cradled me to keep me from falling or moving my broken ankle. His breathing was soft too.

[](https://imgur.com/P4JLwkf)

“Then I’ll have you,” Victor breathed into my ear. “That’s all I could ever want. No matter what happens, Yuri, I’ll always be happy to have you, whether you continue to skate or not. But you will, so please don’t talk like that. Once you have your surgery and recover, you’ll be back on the ice, lighting up the rink like you always do. And I’ll be right there with you every step of the way. Isn’t that what you do for the one you love?”

“I love you!” I cried into his shirt, gripping him so tightly that I lost feeling in my fingertips. “ _Ya tebya lyublyu!*_ ” The tears fell into my lap like rain, staining my hospital robe. Victor laughed and squeezed me to him.

“ _Aishiteru yo_ **, Yuri…” said Victor in a warm voice, kissing the top of my head and holding me to him.

Maybe it was the sedative that the doctor had given me that was suddenly making me feel so tired, or the fact that we’d been travelling for far too long. It may also have been the dim lights in the room. Or perhaps it was all the training I’d put myself through this past week for the Exhibition Festival, which I was now going to miss. But whatever it was, it didn’t seem to matter as much anymore; I was surrounded by Victor’s warmth as he ran his fingers through my hair. The last thing I remembered was the soothing sound of his soft heartbeat and his quiet voice as he sang to me in Russian before I fell asleep.

I woke up in a haze. It felt like there was fog swirling in my head and all around me. I felt so slow and sluggish. Where was I?

“Yuri!” That voice sounded familiar. Trying to wake up, I turned my head slowly. There sat Victor in a chair by the bed, holding a bouquet of flowers so big they almost obscured his face. He swam in and out of focus. I blinked, trying to come back to reality. Why was everything so slow and heavy?

“Victor…? Where am I?” I mumbled, feeling like I hadn’t slept in ten years. Did I drink too much again? No...wait...wasn’t I--?

“You’re so funny, Yuri. You’re in the hospital, remember? You fractured your ankle at group warmup before the Exhibition Festival.” Victor said with a warm smile. I felt myself coming back to Earth. Oh, that’s right...I fell during a jump, didn’t I? And Victor held me until…

“Wait...what time is it? When is my surgery?” I asked. “Did--did the doctor come by yet? And why do you have flowers? Are you--gonna start a garden when we get home?”

“Wow! You’re really funny on anesthesia. If Yurio were here, he’d probably laugh at you. Your surgery is over, you had it already. You’re in recovery now. And no, these aren’t for a garden, they’re for you.”

“F-for me?” This was still a lot for my wrung sponge of a brain to process all at once. “Wow...thank you so much, Victor. I really love you...can we get married?”

“Yes, we will, but not on the Surgical Ward of a hospital in Denmark.” Victor giggled. “And the doctor told me you did very well. She said if you recover quickly and do everything you’re supposed to, you can still skate professionally, Yuri.” His smile was like a ray of sunshine, it was almost blinding. I rubbed my eyes.

“Really? Wow...that’s great!” I said, still trying to clear the anesthesia fog from my head. It seemed to be getting better. Victor set the flowers down on the table next to the bed and took me gently into his arms, trying not to disturb the machinery and IVs I was hooked up to. I remembered how good it felt to be in his arms, and remembered the song he’d sung for me earlier, and the words he’d spoken.

“ _That’s all I could ever want. No matter what happens, Yuri, I’ll always be happy to have you, whether you continue to skate or not.”_ I closed my eyes and reached up to hug him. 

“Uh...I guess this isn’t a good time?” said a low voice from the doorway. We broke apart so fast that I almost ripped my IV out. 

Otabek stood in the doorway wearing his team jacket with some flowers hanging at his side, shifting his feet awkwardly, pink in the face. Phichit giggled behind his hands next to him, holding a small plush dog. And next to them was--

“ _Nelepyy_! For real? You’re both ridiculous!” Yuri mimed vomiting into the trashcan. “You’re in a hospital, not a love hotel! Give me a break! And to think, I was actually worried...” He stuffed his own flowers into Otabek’s hands and stormed off down the hall. I felt a rush of affection for them all.

“He’ll get over it, don’t worry. I’m sure he'll be back before we eat dinner.” Victor smiled, unfazed. He squeezed my shoulder. I leaned my head on his hand.

You’re all I could ever want too, Victor. I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> *= one way to say "I love you" in Russian
> 
> **="I love you" (referring to a man) in Japanese


End file.
